Talk:The Magical Hearts of Mako Island/@comment-97.104.228.54-20200123030252
Pre-Show Lobby Music Gypsy Bard (by Amaris) Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh: Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh-Ahh-Ahh-Ahh-Ahh-Ahh-Ahh (Whistling lyric) (Whistling) And whichever way he tilts it know that we must be resilient we won't let them break our spirits as we sing our silly song. (Whislting lyric) When I was a little filly, a galloping blaze overtook my city So they shipped me off to the orphanage. Said, "ditch those roots if you wanna fit in" So I dug one thousand holes and cut a rug with orphan foals Memories are blurred, and their faces are obscured, but I still, know the words to this song Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh (whistling lyric)'Cause these chords are hypnotizing And the whole world's harmonizing So please children stop your fighting and just sing along with me Put on your Sunday Clothes (by Ava and Jewel) Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh (accordion music playing this tune) We're gonna find adventure in the evening air Girls in white in a perfumed night Where the lights are bright as the stars Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh ahhh Ahh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahh ahh (whislting tune) (Jazz Music tune) We'll see the shows at Delmonicos And we'll close the town in a whirl And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl Tomorrow (by Carmen) Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh (Accordion tune) There'll be sun (Ava joins in with Carmen) Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh ahhh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh ahhh! (Amaris, Jewel, and Naia join in) Ahh Ahh Ahh, ahh Ahh Ahh! (Accordion tune) I love you tomorrow! (Orchestral tune) You're always A day Away! Luna, Come and Play! Ahh-Ahh, Ahh Ahh Ahh! Ahh Ahh ahhh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh! Ahh Ahh, Ahh Ahh Ahh! Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh Ahh ahh, Ahh Ahh ahh! It Only Takes A Moment (Accordion tune) And that is all, that loves about. (Flute tune) And we'll recall, when time runs out... (Accordion and flute tune) That it only, took a moment, to be loved... Whole... Life... Long. Pinkie's Brew (Flute tune) I've cooked up a solution with the knowledge I've accrued They say a kitchen time saves nine But I'm just saving two (8-bit tune joins in) I've gathered the ingrediants to make a time sorbet There's hardly room for seconds when the seconds melt away! Watch as I work my gypsy magic! Eye of the newt and cinnamon! Watch as the matter turns to batter! Open the portal, jump in! Windows 95, please do it for me!